Information technology (IT) asset management (AM) that involves management of hardware assets and software assets is well known. For example, management of hardware assets may include managing computers and hardware components of computers and computer networks, etc., from their acquisition through disposal. Similarly, management of software assets includes managing software packages, licenses, endpoints (versions and installed), etc., from their acquisition through disposal. However, today's asset management systems are not user-friendly as they are difficult to access and cumbersome to maintain.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches.
In conventional database systems, users access their data resources in one logical database. A user of such a conventional system typically retrieves data from and stores data on the system using the user's own systems. A user system might remotely access one of a plurality of server systems that might in turn access the database system. Data retrieval from the system might include the issuance of a query from the user system to the database system. The database system might process the request for information received in the query and send to the user system information relevant to the request. The secure and efficient retrieval of accurate information and subsequent delivery of this information to the user system has been and continues to be a goal of administrators of database systems. Unfortunately, conventional database approaches are associated with various limitations.